EhhhhHHHH?
by HTchime
Summary: The Chibi-Senshi of the Silver Millennium have a problem, they didn't know that a certain bet with the princess would lead to so much trouble! With the princess stuck in another dimension, what would they do?


EhhhhHHHH!?  
  
Chapter 1 : Here we fall!  
  
Hi hi! Here I am again with another attempt to right a fic^-^  
On with the show^.^  
  
Timeline: SM - Silver Millennium DBZ - Majin Buu saga  
Disclaimers: Duh! Don't own 'em. If I did, then this wouldn't be a  
fanfic!  
  
Oh yeah, all the senshis are chibis unless otherwise stated :)  
  
  
It was just a regular day in the Moon Palace. Luna, in human form, was  
where she was suppose to be. Right there in a corner, sipping her usual   
tea while seeming to ignore the chaos happening around her. Though, she   
really can't help but twitch an eyebrow every time something breaks. And  
where was Artemis? He was caught up between two hurricanes otherwise  
known as the princess Serenity and princess Minako.  
  
Why were she and Artemis there again? Oh right, they were there to  
*guide* the children as the queen had put it. Feh, it was more like  
babysitting to her. Every year, again and again, it's always the same  
when all the senshi are in the palace. Total chaos ensues and her and  
Artemis are the prime targets. They were advisers to the queen for  
moon's sake! They shouldn't really be doing this. It also didn't help  
that the heirs to every planet, princess Serenity included, were such a   
handful. What irritates her most is that they were just so damn cute  
that she can't stay mad at them after they pull their pranks on her.  
Like Hotaru for example, the little mischief was heading right towards  
her at this very moment.  
  
"Hi ya Auntie Luna!" said Hotaru cheerfully.  
  
"Why hello little Hotaru, what's that you got in your hand?" replied  
Luna, a bit wary for any tricks this chibi-senshi might pull.  
  
"I brought you a flower because you seem quite lonely. Here you go."  
Hotaru said as she handed the lilac-colored flower to Luna.  
  
"That's very kind of you Hotaru, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome!" said Hotaru with a grin.  
  
"But what is this....."  
  
Luna never got to finish her question for Setsuna had come instantly  
and snatched Hotaru.  
  
"There you are Hotaru!" Setsuna said as she carried the giggling child.  
"Well, see you later Luna! Me and the others have something to do." she   
added while madly dashing outside the room.  
  
*sigh* "There goes Setsuna again, and to think she's the eldest." Luna  
said in exasperation.   
  
"Come now Luna, she ain't that bad and she's just enjoying her  
childhood you know." came the voice of Artemis from behind her.  
  
"Artemis! You startled me! Wait a minute, why are you here when the two   
princess right over there were...uh-oh..."  
  
It was too late when Luna realized that the only occupants of the room  
were only him and Artemis. This could only lead to one thing. Luna and  
Artemis only had a moment to look at the flower on Luna's hand before  
all went BOOM!  
  
In a split second, the entire room was covered pitch black! Luna and  
Artemis emerged with faces laden with ashes and clothes completely  
ruined, simply not suitable for persons of high stature like them. With   
a final battle cry both high-tailed their way to the gardens were the  
culprits were seen last. The said group of people was way ahead of  
them at this game of catch.  
  
**************************  
"Ahahaha..."  
"Did you see Luna and Artemis' faces?" asked a bubbly Princess of Venus  
  
"Oh boy did I ever!" came the enthusiastic reply from the Princess Serenity.  
  
"And we owe it all to Ami," said the Princess of Jupiter as she put an  
arm around the Senshi of Ice's shoulder.  
  
"I aim to please. Plus, Luna and Artemis do make great guinea pigs for  
my inventions," came from the Princess of Mercury as she snickered  
rather uncharacteristically.  
  
Frankly, everyone sweatdropped(is there such a word? ^_^;)at that.  
  
"You know, sometimes I worry about that girl," said the Princess of  
Neptune to the Princess of Uranus. Princess Uranus could only nod in  
reply as she still had a sweatdrop on her head.  
  
"Hey where's Setsuna and Hotaru?" asked Princess Serenity.  
It seemed that the two couldn't be seen anywhere.  
  
"They should have been here already," stated the Princess of Mars.  
  
"Here we are Rei," came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Geez, don't scare me like that Setsuna!" shrieked the Princess of Mars   
as she waited for her breathing to become normal.  
  
At seeing the princess of Saturn, Usagi giddily went to her,  
"You did great there, Hota-chan."  
  
"But of course, I learned from the best!" replied a giggling Princess of Saturn.  
  
"Hey Setsuna, think we're a bad influence on her?" whispered Rei.  
Setsuna looked amusedly at Rei, and at that single point of contact,  
both arrived at the same conclusion. "Nah!"  
  
Sounds of laughter ensued afterwards.  
  
***********************  
  
Minutes later, the children were found lying among the grass and flowers.  
  
"Hey everyone, just an afterthought, how long do ya'll think till Luna  
and Artemis find us?" asked the Princess Makoto as nibbled on as stem  
of a flower.  
  
"Oh I'd say in about five," replied the Princess of Pluto with her eyes closed.  
  
Princess Serenity groaned in response.  
  
To that, the ever bubbly Princess Minako stood up, "And I bet I know  
what Luna will say when she gets here," declared the Princess of Venus.  
  
And with her natural born acting talent, Princess Minako acted just how  
she pictured the coming of their predator, otherwise known as Luna;  
  
"Oh my, Princesses shouldn't act like this! This is very improper  
behavior, especially for you Princess Serenity! Just think what the  
Queen will say. And you even let Princess Hotaru into one of your  
pranks! Why, you should be a model princess to those who are younger  
than you." And Princess Minako continued on with her acting.  
  
The whole time Minako was acting, Usagi couldn't help but cringe a bit.  
  
Makoto joined Minako in her act, this time teasing Setsuna. Needless to  
say, Setsuna became quite worried when Makoto added that the Princess  
of Pluto will get a lot of scolding from Luna since she was the eldest.  
  
Not wanting to be outdone, Princess Serenity reminded Minako that a   
certain male advisor wouldn't be happy when he finds his charge.  
  
As expected, Princess Minako abruptly stopped her charade and could  
simply muttered a weak, "eheheheh..."  
  
After all the acting and teasing were over, the Princess of Uranus  
nudged Princess Makoto by the shoulder and whispered something to her.  
Hearing what the elder princess had to say, she winked back in reply  
and started to go towards Princess Serenity to put their plan in to  
action. Meanwhile, Haruka inched her war towards the princess of Pluto  
to do her part of the plan.  
  
"Hey Usagi," said the Makoto as she put an arm around the smaller girl.  
  
"Yeah?" said Princess Serenity in reply.  
  
"You know, there is a way we can avoid getting caught by Luna,"  
Princess Makoto drawled in.  
  
"Really? How?" Usagi piped up, curious to what Makoto was planning.  
  
"Well, we could go to a place where she and Artemis will never find us,  
problem is, only Setsuna could take us there." said the Princess Makoto  
as she looked at a suddenly confused Setsuna.  
  
"Yeah Setsuna, she's right," said the Princess of Uranus from behind  
her.  
  
Setsuna was momentarily surprised but didn't show it. Instead, she  
raised an eyebrow and asked, "And just how is that, Haruka?"  
  
"Well, Makoto and I were bored one day so we decided to visit the time  
gates and...."  
  
Haruka never got to finish because a fuming Setsuna loomed up to her,  
"Y O U W H A T!??"  
  
"Err, Setsuna..." said Haruka as she hurriedly stepped away from the  
scary girl.  
  
The princess of Pluto was still fuming when Hotaru decided to speak up,  
"Why are you so angry Setsuna-neechan? Me and Princess Serenity always  
go there when...." Whatever the princess Saturn intended to say was cut  
off as Usagi quickly put her hand on the younger child's mouth.  
  
"Eheheh...don't mind Hotaru, she's just a child, you know, so  
imaginative, eheheh..." said the Princess Serenity. Guilty, was written   
all over her face.  
  
By now, a vein had popped from the Senshi of Pluto's head. Seeing this,  
Ami decided to save the day, "You know, that might not be a bad plan  
after all, Setsuna."  
  
Because of this, Setsuna's angry eyes were now focused on her.  
  
Ami unconsciously gulped. "What I'm trying to say is that where better  
to go than another dimension so Luna and Artemis will surely never find  
us? And with Setsuna's powers, we could just come back like we never went   
away," stated Ami.  
  
Setsuna calmed a bit. "Still, Haruka and Makoto went in to MY gates  
without asking permission!" she said as she her eyes narrowed at the  
two culprits.  
  
Hearing what Pluto had said, Mars can't help but comment.  
"Ahem, um did I just hear you say, YOUR gates Setsuna? I can't help but  
ask because I'm wondering what your mother will say when she hears  
about that," said Rei as she grinned at Setsuna who suddenly blushed.  
  
"Um, well, about that..." stuttered Setsuna.  
  
Everyone giggled at the embarrassed Princess of Pluto.   
  
"It's settled then, right Setsuna? Where going to visit another  
dimension!" declared a happy Princess Serenity.  
  
Haruka and Makoto gave eachother a high-five in reaction to the Princess' statement.  
  
Seeing she was defeated, Setsuna dejectedly materialized her time staff.  
  
"Ok, where do you all want to go?" she asked after she opened a portal.  
  
"To the DBGT3MJBSgA dimension!" Makoto and Haruka were quick to say.  
  
"Any particular reason why you two want go there?" inquired Setsuna.  
Luckily, the two were saved from further questions as Rei said that she   
could hear Luna and Artemis coming. So without further ado, all  
hurriedly jumped in the time slip.  
  
As they were passing through dimensions, Setsuna couldn't help but  
wonder why they were going when they would be back at the same time and  
same place. Luna would still find them in the end wouldn't she?  
  
***********************  
  
In the DBGT Dimension...  
  
"This sucks Goten. Why aren't we allowed to battle with the adults?"  
said an exasperated Trunks.  
  
"It isn't that bad Trunks," replied his bestfriend Goten.  
  
"What do you mean it ain't that bad!? You're probably the only one I'll  
have fun with. All these other kids are a joke."   
  
"Well, who knows, maybe there'll be some kids who are just like us,"  
suggested a happy go-lucky Goten.  
  
"Yeah, I wish... Well, come on Goten, race you to that restaurant!"   
said Trunks as he zoomed through the air.  
  
"Wait up Trunks!" shouted Goten as he too surprised the spectators  
while he passed above them.  
  
**************************  
  
"Ouch! Get your butt of me Mars!"  
  
"What do you mean my butt!? I'm under here with someone's foot on my face!"  
  
Needless to say, the proud princesses of their respective planets,   
landed with a loud thud.   
  
Princess Serenity was busily and painfully crawling her way out of the   
dog pile. And after what seemed like  
eternity, she tasted fresh air. 'Why do I always end up at the bottom?'   
she asked herself. 'Wait a minute, why do my friends weigh lesser than they  
used to?' After a second of focusing her eyes to the new surroundings,  
Usagi finally found the answer to her latter question.  
  
For there in front of her, stood Haruka and Makoto with sparkle in their   
eyes as they looked at what seemed like a large battle arena. And what do   
you know, they're already wearing the clothes that were fit for this   
dimension.  
  
'Wait a minute, someone's missing...' thought Usagi. And as if on cue,  
The senshi of Pluto landed on top of Haruka and Makoto. Usagi let out  
a small laugh, 'At least I'm not the only one that gets landed on'.  
  
*********************  
  
Well, that's all for now ^_^ Looks like Trunks will be getting his wish  
next chapter ne?  
  
For those readin my GW/SM crossover, sorry ^_^ I'm having a little  
writer's block ^_^ But don't worry I already have a draft for chap 4.  
Oh, for those who aren't readin it, please check it out and tell me  
what you all think ok?  
  
And before I forget, remember, all grammatical and spelling errors are  
typos!!! okay? ORAYT! ^-^ heheheh...did i mention i was lookin for an  
editor? :)  
  
Also, can any1 tell me the ages of Trunks, Goten, and Gohan in DBGT?  
Any ideas for this fic and my GW/SM crossover are appreciated.  
Do I need to change the title of this story?  
  
Now, I think I'll work on my RK/SM cross ^_^ Any1 wanna hear bout it? :)  
  
Me email is chimechan@yahoo.com ^_^ 


End file.
